Unorganized Organization
by Kingdom of Zaia
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of the Organization, what could go wrong?. With a few changes. AU. Lemons will be had. Larxene/Axel. Roxas/Xion. Marluxia/Namine. M for language and future lemons. Chapter 3 in planning stages!
1. The Beginnings

**Well... This is a thing. Kingdom Hearts III is coming out soon, and I have this to present to the community. Like, dislike. I don't really give a damn.**

**Dear _Square Enix_, if Larxene does not return I will poke you.**

**Yeah, uh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _Square Enix_ does. Obviously.**

**WOOHOO FOR WARNINGS!**

**This story will contain AU, potential sexual encounters and foul language. It may also include a character from Final Fantasy, a world that has not yet appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series, but probably will in KHIII. If I decide to add worlds. Also grammar and spelling, I type faster than my brain runs. Here's the AU. There will most likely be something sexual, even if a hidden reference.**

**Backstory: The Organization is in an institute, sort of like the one in X-Men Evolution. They all live together, and they're all lovey-dovey buddies.. So, uh. Xemnas is still a douche, but not a mean douche. Just a sarcastic one. Xigbar is still Xigbar and Marluxia is.. Nobody cares about Marluxia, anyways. Xigbar, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord and Xemnas all have potty mouths. So turn away if this isn't arousing enough for you. Enough rambling, on with the story. Oh yeah Xion is alive bee tee dubs.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(also for my potty mouth too)**

* * *

Axel was walking down the street with Roxas, carrying a bag of groceries the Organization had him get. Cursing out Vexen for not getting them because he was 'too busy solving a riddle', whatever the hell that meant.

"Why do we have to get the groceries, it's his turn anyways? This is absolute bullsh-"

"Axel" Roxas started, "just burn him later and quit complaining.

"But it isn't our turn to get the groceries!" Axel retorted.

"It is now. Shut up already." Roxas was getting angry at Axel's whining.

"You're not the one who had to get all the damn groceries!"

"You forced me to go with you!" Roxas retorted.

"..shut up" Axel said, at a loss for words, "It was a poor decision on my part, should have asked Xion."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah because she would've wanted to go with you."

"Well that's- Hey look, we're at the house!" Axel changed the subject quickly.

Roxas sighed and walked in, knowing Axel would never let it go. "Leave me alone and bug your girlfriend or whatever."

"And who would that be?" Axel questioned. Knowing the answer.

"Larxene." Roxas stated, and with that he headed into the elevator to go to his room. Axel sighed and started putting the groceries up.

"What's wrong flame-brain?" Axel cringed, hearing that seductive voice laced with malice. How the two could ever be combined, he knew not. "What do you want, Larxene?" She smirked and swung over to him. "Heard Roxas mention my name, so.. What was that about?" she questioned, that beautiful and devilish smirk never leaving her face. "Nothing, it isn't your business." Larxene frowned. "If you don't tell me now I'll just find out later." She stated, thinking she had won. Axel threw a bag of chips at her. "Help me, damn it. He just brought you up in a conversation, nothing special." She turned her head, wondering why Roxas would randomly mention her. 'Probably nothing' she thought. Throwing the bag of chips back, she exited the room. Axel started mumbling. "Why the hell is nobody helping. Useless bastards."

When Axel finished the groceries, he went to the main room and hijacked the remote from Vexen.

"What the fuck, Axel?" Vexen shouted, obviously steaming with anger. "Maybe if you went to get the groceries when it was your turn, you would get the damn T.V.!" Axel replied, not caring that he was loud. Zexion came into the room. "Children, I know you are upset. But shut up or I will kill you." He said, heading back into his room to read his book. Axel turned the channel to N.C.I.S. "What the hell is this?" Vexen asked Axel. "Better than My Little Pony." Axel remarked, noting Vexen's choice of T.V. "Irrelevant, I was watching Game of Thrones. "Don't know, don't care, sounds stupid." "It is." Xemnas said, walking into the room. "This is much better."

"It looks stupid." Vexen stated. "You're stupid!" Axel retorted, Xemnas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have to live with these people." Axel started chuckling. "At least you didn't live with my parents when you were 7. On my 7th birthday I heard awkward moaning coming from their bedroom. The screams of joy. THE MOANING. IT. WAS. TERRIFYING MAN!" Axel continued. "My mom screaming 'Oh yeah big boy, spank that ass'. I was only a kid, it was terrifying." Vexen chuckled. "Sounds like you and Larxene." "FUCK YOU!" Axel shouted, clearly pissed. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Screw you guys."

_With Roxas and Xion_

"Do you have any 2's?" "Go fish."

_Meanwhile._

Axel arrived in the kitchen to see Marluxia making out with Namine. 'Okay..' he thought, backing away. He bumped into Larxene on the way out. "Hey Flame Brain." "Hi Larxene." He sighed, wanting to get away as fast as possible. "What's wrong? Are you afraid?" She said, teasing him. "Look in the kitchen." Larxene looked into the kitchen then turned around gagging. "I'm scarred for life." She said, in a shaky voice. "What's wrong with you?" Axel teased. "What's wrong with _you_?" Axel started laughing as he left the room. Walking into his room, Axel shut the door and began playing video games. "Today has been so fucking weird. He mumbled, chuckling as he plopped in a disc to his game system. After around an hour, he turned off his game and went to sleep.

_The next day_

* * *

Axel awoke to a crashing noise downstairs. Groaning, he crawled out of his bed and changed into fresh clothes. Opening his door, he started down the hall when he heard Saix's door open.

"Who the _fuck_ was that?" Saix whisper/shouted (yeah it's a thing). Axel chuckled. "It wasn't me, Larxene, Xigbar and Xaldin don't wake up this early. Roxas and Xion play video games this early. Marluxia is in Namine's room by this time. Still leaves a lot of people." Axel stated. Saix sighed. "Let's go look." Axel groaned for the second time. As they headed downstairs Larxene bust out of the shower of the first floor, seething with anger. "What's wrong with you?" Saix asked. "There was an earthquake while we were sleeping. It woke me and a few others up. An aftershock just hit and knocked all these different bottles onto my face." Larxene said. Axel snorted in laughter. "What are you laughing at, Axel?" Larxene fussed. "all those bottles spilled over me." "You look prettier than when you take a shower normally!" Axel said whilst laughing, clearly mocking her. Larxene tackled him to the ground, holding one of her knives to his throat. "If you want to keep living. Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Larxene whispered into his ear. With that she stood up and walked away. "Kinky relationship you two have." Saix chirped. Axel looked at him, shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

**That sucked. Terribly hard. I didn't even do the adult reference I was going for with that "Meanwhile with Roxas and Xion" but okay. This was made to be 1,500 words at least. Including the Author's notes. Which is probably the only reason it even breaches 1k but y'know. Long ass Author note. Anyways. As you probably guessed, they still have their weapons. Marluxia is NOT a child molester. Namine and Roxas are older in this fiction. But their personality. (Voice, emotions, etc.) do not change. So, uh. That review button down there? Don't touch it. At all. Run away. Reviews won't earn you anything. I would only prefer Guest reviews saying 'story sux kil urself' or full on critique. If you want to review, feel free I guess. Anyways. A little bit of information. Yeah this story will most likely continue, with long intervals. Not sure how many spelling errors I made but, since I am a 'grammar Nazi' I most likely corrected most to all of them. I doubt all. This will mainly be about organization members I know. Lexaeus or whatever is one of the few I don't fully know. Or know enough to write about. I tried to make Zexion a douche on purpose. Not sure if I'll make the earthquake mean more later on. I also feel like something I did too much was clarify who was speaking. I did that nearly every sentence someone was speaking. Anyways. You can suggest people or pairings to write about as well as other stuff, the pairings I will accept are listed below to the extent of their pairing. Oh yeah. You can also request ideas. (as if people are reading this story)**

**Namine/Roxas (this is probably going to be one of two more popular) the max extent is friendship, no more.**

**Marluxia/Namine so many people will be terrified of this one. The max extent is nothing, feel free.**

**Marluxia/Larxene ****(this is probably going to be one of two more popular) the max extent is friendship, no more.**

**Axel/Larxene no extent. Have fun, they won't have a full-blown relationship until a later chapter.**

**Roxas/Xion no extent. The next chapter will hint at a relationship. I can promise you that, unless I forget.**

**Anyways. Thanks for reading this far (if you have) and hopefully the story is to your liking. I'm a terrible writer. Time to cry in a corner.**


	2. Axel's Birthday

**Being a new chapter and all, there needs to be an update. Apparently the first review was 'update pl0x' and I would like to address this. I know the story looks shitty but this actually takes a while to update. The first chapter, in all honesty, was written whenever I felt like writing. Just using whatever came into my mind at the time. Which is why it sucked. I didn't want this chapter to be the same. I wanted to think the plot through. But... This story has absolutely no plot. I will state now that there will be a little citrus moment but nothing too spectacular. Don't want to spoil anything. I also don't want to make this author's note incredibly long so uh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Keeping in mind the pairings and where we left off (which I forgot so for right now I'm just going to skip to the next day). Let's get started.**

**Oh yeah I don't know anything about being drunk so if it seems off that's why. Soz.**

**This chapter focuses more on Larxene than Axel. I may make Axel have a POV.**

**Kingdom Hearts is credited towards Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Waking up, Axel noticed he had left his game on all night. Shutting it off, he checked the calender and realized today was his birthday. He chuckled, realizing what it meant. It meant getting drunk and waking up in bed with someone. Secretly he was hoping it was Larxene, over the time they had spent together he had developed a crush on her. But he wouldn't give her pride in knowing that.

Axel sighed putting on his T-shit and sweatpants as he started downstairs.

That was a mistake.

On his way down, he ran into Zexion who wished him a happy birthday. Then he noticed Vexen and Larxene arguing and wanted to smash his head into something. 'Again?' Axel thought, 'Do they have to do this every day?'

"It's tomorrow, you witch!" shouted Vexen. This caused Axel to chuckle. His suspicions were confirmed when Larxene shouted. "It's today, dumba- Axel! Happy birthday~" Larxene cut off mid-sentence to say. "His birthday is tomorrow!" Vexen shouted at Larxene causing Xemnas to yell at them. "No, actually it's today." Said Axel, tired of the arguing. "Ha ha~" Larxene chuckled in his face, shoving him aside and she walked to her room.

_**Slight Citrus Moment here. Skip ahead if offended. Nothing to do with the story just here for you to jack off to.**_

* * *

Larxene locked her door as she hopped on her bed, slipping a hand in between her panties as she pressed a finger against her flower. Slowly moving it up and down, starting to get wetter and wetter. Moaning as she continued. She proceeded to put in her index finger as she went faster, her moans becoming louder. She bit her lip in an attempt not to wake Xion, who shared her room. Reaching towards her door, she jerked her arm. 'I'd wake Xion up. That would be overly embarrassing. Let's not do that.' Pulling her arm back, she fondled her left breast through her shirt and leather jacket. Moaning as she came closer and closer. She screeched as she squirted all over her hand and panties. Pulling her hand out, she licked some of her juices off of it, then washed up in her bathroom as Xion awoke. Oblivious to what Larxene had been doing.

* * *

Meanwhile with Axel, Xemnas and Xigbar. Things weren't going too well. Xemnas insisted they celebrate his birthday together, Xigbar insisted they go drinking, Axel insisted they just bought a bar and brewery outside of the mansion they live in, and built it as an addition. The thing in whole would cost 1,000,000 Munny, which Axel could nearly afford by himself. With the exception of 10k. Which he wanted as a birthday present. Larxene walked into the room, hearing their argument, and decided to voice her opinion. "Why not just buy and set up a bar counter in the kitchen, then use the remainder to buy a brewery that Xiggy could work?" Xigbar chuckled and put his hand on her back. "I agree with Larxene, here. It'd also give me time to go buy the drinks and we could be at the bar without all the fags." "So we could roleplay a bar scene?" Xemnas eyed him. "Well we would be drunk so y'know. It's not out of the question." "Good point.." Xemnas chirped. Axel sighed. "Let's go get this bar then, just a buidable one of metal or something, right?" "Yep. Get going. We'll get the 'cohol." they started on their way to get everything set up for the night.

_Later that day..._

Axel and Xemnas had put the bar together, and Xigbar and Larxene had gotten the Alcohol. Everything was in place. Except one problem. Larxene was a terrible drunk. She always ended up making out with Xion or Namine, even once had Axel been a victim of her being drunk. It resulted in a night Axel was terrified of for weeks. Which is when he realized he loved Larxene. He had tried to get her to do it again but had failed each time, once she had gotten drunk she was a full on lesbian. Axel didn't mind too much. Xigbar and Larxene came in with the alcohol which, once Demyx saw it, had to be hidden for fear of him drinking it all. Larxene started up to her room to get ready in her sluttiest outfit, knowing what awaited her. She arrived at her room in time to see Xion and Namine talking and getting dressed. She smirked as she stripped off her clothes, being left in nothing but a bra and panties. She grabbed a shirt that stopped right under her above-average breasts and a pair of daisy dukes. She proceeded to take off her bra and panties and put on the clothes. Xion gave her a look. "Why aren't you wearing your bra or panties, Larx?" Namine giggled, "you know full well why, one of us will end up stripping her of them later on." This statement caused Xion to blush and look away. "Although I'm sure Roxas won't mind." Namine said with a wink, causing Xion's blush to deepen. "What's that supposed to mean?" This caused Larxene to roll her eyes. "Nothing, Xion. Nothing at all." Namine continued to giggle as she got ready. "Tonight's gonna be amazing~" "Hey Namine, why were you making out with Marluxia earlier?" Larxene questioned, Namine gave a naughty smile. "He was getting ready to pound me like a drum~" "Holy shit." Larxene exclaimed, used to Namine being shy. She was definitely happy. But how happy? Larxene didn't want to find out. And she didn't, to her excitement.

_Random cut to skip ahead in time. WHEEE_

Everyone was gathered around the new bar that had been built earlier, Xaldin was throwing up over having too much Alcohol, whilst Xemnas and Saix were laughing at something Xigbar said.

"Hey Ackshy," Larxene slurred out, "howsh it going?" Axel hadn't gotten too drunk, so he could control his actions and have some fun with Larxene. "So Larxy, howz your day bean- bane -BEEN-!" Axel got out, slipping over his words. "The Joker wash better~" Larxene got out. This caused Axel to chuckle. Larxene got pissed and pushed him against the wall. "Cut the shit. Let'sh fuck." "Well that was direct." This caused Larxene to sock him in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up." She grabbed him and threw him into a bathroom. "Shtay here fag."

* * *

**This story reminds me of the walking dead, each chapter is a season of it. The first one is a lot of action. Second one is a fucking drama. This had near-no dialogue. I do apologize for that shit of a citrus moment, and also for the way Larxene was when she was 'drunk'. I've never seen someone drunk and never even drunk something alcoholic myself. So I have no damn clue. However I've been told I act like I'm drunk/on drugs all the time so I based it off of my personality since people have called me drunk before. Save for spamming people with song lyrics on the internet. Though I threw a reference to that too. It was the Bane thing. Oh yeah I don't own Batman. WHEEE. So this chapter was shit, right? I agree. Yeah this took too long to write even though it sucks, not really long either. WHOO POSSIBLE LEMON NEXT CHAPTER W00T**


End file.
